


Sally Face: The Soundtrack

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: This isn't an actual fic but I don't really give a shit.Songs that I think work well for different SF characters, with lyrics.More songs will be added periodically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the lyrics on apple music say "breasts" not "breath" but honestly which one makes more sense in the context of that song being about a murder but sounding like it's about sex?

**Sal**

This Is The Day - The The

_Well you didn't wake up this morning 'cause you didn't go to bed_

_You were watching the whites of your eyes turn red_

_The calander on your wall is ticking the days off_

_You've been reading some old letters_

_You smile and think about how much you've changed_

_All the money in the world couldn't buy back those days_

_You pull back the curtains, and the sun burns into your eyes_

_You watch a plane fly across the clear blue sky_

_This is the day your life will surely change_

_This is the day when things fall into place_

_You could've done anything, if you wanted_

_And all your friends and family think that you're lucky_

_But the side of you they'll never see_

_Is when you're left alone with the memories_

_That hold your life together like glue_

_You pull back the curtains, and the sun burns into your eyes_

_You watch a plane fly across the clear blue sky_

_This is the day your life will surely change_

_This is the day when things fall into place_

_This is the day your life will surely change_

_This is the day your life will surely change_

_This is the day your life will surely change_

Dragons Aren't Supposed 2 B Cute, Right? - Cats Millionaire

_What am I?_

_Where am I from?_

_Who am I supposed to be?_

_Why am I here?_

_Why don't I have wings?_

_Why was I left behind?_

_I need answers_

_Oh, oh_

_I feel like a complete stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I need answers_

_Oh, oh_

_I feel like a complete stranger_

_Am I some sort of komodo dragon that these stupid ponies stole?_

_I'm sorry but I've made up my mind_

_I'm no good in a gemstone fight_

_Or whatever_

_I'm sorry but I've made up my mind_

_I know Twilight has a spell to write_

_Her own letters_

_I need answers_

_Oh, oh_

_I feel like a complete stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I need answers_

_Oh, oh_

_I feel like a complete stranger_

_Am I some sort of komodo dragon that these stupid ponies stole?_

Humans Are Terrifying - Cats Millionaire

_Humans are terrifying_

_What is my body doing?_

_Get me out of here_

_I want to go home_

_Humans are terrifying_

_I'm too nervous to want to dance_

_Why do they want to_

_Humiliate me through the internet?_

_Humans are terrifying_

_I hate this nation of high school_

_I'll establish a new rule_

_With my friends who aren't my friends_

_Humans are terrifying_

_Maybe if I sing enough they won't notice_

_I don't fit in with the egg girls_

_And their big huge heads_

_Humans are terrifying_

_The whole stressful situation was punctuated by a distinct sort of embarrassment. The feeling of magic withdrawal is kind of like constantly falling, accentuated by the helplessness of not really being able to understand anything. But, I mean, she tried. I mean, she's Twilight. What else would she possibly do? And it's not like she had that much of a choice. And it all felt more or less at least a little familiar. Like she'd somehow delt with, y'know, a lot of it before. But alone at night in the library with Spike she racked her brain to try and make quick work of a plan. Some sort of way to get the crown back, although arguably she probably wasn't thinking straight considering that alone at night in the high school she probably couldn't make use of that chance. But I mean, it does effect your judgement to be exposed to that much physical and mental duress. And it is pretty disturbing to learn that there's an alternate universe filled with weird, ugly clones of you and pretty much everyone that you've ever met._

_Humans are terrifying_

_What is my body doing?_

_Get me out of here_

_I wanna go home_

_Humans are terrifying_

_I'm too nervous to want to dance_

_Why do they want to_

_Humiliate me through the internet?_

_Humans are terrifying_

_I hate this nation of high school_

_I'll establish a new rule_

_With my friends who aren't my friends_

_Humans are terrifying_

_Maybe if I sing enough they won't notice_

_I don't fit in with the egg girls_

_And their big huge heads_

_Humans are terrifying_

True Faith - New Order

_I feel so extraordinary_

_Something's got a hold on me_

_I get this feeling I'm in motion_

_A sudden sense of liberty_

_I don't care 'cause I'm not there_

_And I don't care if I'm here tomorrow_

_Again and again I've taken too much_

_Of the things that cost you too much_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun_

_My morning sun is the drug that brings me near_

_To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_That my life would depend on the morning sun_

_When I was a very small boy_

_Very small boys talked to me_

_Now that we've grown up together_

_They're afraid of what they see_

_That's the price that we all pay_

_Our valued destiny comes to nothing_

_I can't tell you where we're going_

_I guess there's just no way of knowing_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun_

_My morning sun is the drug that brings me near_

_To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_That my life would depend on the morning sun_

_I feel so extraordinary_

_Somethings got a hold on me_

_I get this feeling I'm in motion_

_A sudden sense of liberty_

_The chances are we've gone too far_

_You took my time and you took my money_

_Not I fear you've left me standing_

_In a world that's so demanding_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_That my life would depend on the morning sun_

_My morning sun is the drug that brings me near_

_To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear_

_I used to think that the day would never come_

_That my life would depend on the morning sun_

Psycho Killer - The Talking Heads

_I can't seem to face up to the facts_

_I'm tense and nervous and I_

_Can't relax_

_I can't sleep 'cause my bed's on fire_

_Don't touch me I'm a real live wire_

_Psycho killer_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better_

_Run run run run run run run away_

_Psycho killer_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better_

_Run run run run run run run away_

_You start on conversation but you can't even finish it_

_You're talking a lot, but you're not saying anything_

_When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed_

_Say something once, why say it again?_

_Psycho killer_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better_

_Run run run run run run run away_

_Psycho killer_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better_

_Run run run run run run run away_

_Ce que j'ai fait, ce soir-là_

_Ce qu'elle a dit, ce soir-là_

_Réalisant mon espoir_

_Je me lance, verse le gloire... ok_

_We are vein and we are blind_

_I hate people when they're not polite_

_Psycho killer_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better_

_Run run run run run run run away_

_Psycho killer_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better_

_Run run run run run run run away_

Dreams Come True - Black Dresses

_There was a moment_

_I felt almost real_

_A flicker of something_

_I could barely feel_

_Something has come loose here_

_A tiny crucial peice_

_Lost between the gears of this impossible machine_

_Kinda not_

_Kinda gone_

_Kinda soft_

_Kinda never even knew who I was_

_Kinda sucks_

_Kinda rotten_

_Kinda stab me in the guts while I'm sinking to the bottom_

_Kinda blank_

_Kinda stupid_

_Kinda cute_

_Kinda wish I had a purpose but I'm useless_

_Kinda dumb_

_Kinda nothing_

_Kinda wish I had a life but I'm rotting_

_We're all gonna die_

_Death_

_If everything could just stop for a single day_

_I just want to feel ok_

_But there is evil in my heart_

_I can see it in my eyes_

_Is there anything left inside?_

_I can't even cry_

_My soul is caught in my body like a thorn_

_Tearing at the flesh, infected like a wound_

_I can get it out_

_Ha_

_I can get it out_

_Get it out get it out_

_Get it out get it out get it out_

_We're all gonna die_

_There's no escaping it_

_We're all gonna die_

_Maybe we could live_

_Maybe we could make the world worse then it is_

_We're all gonna die_

_Everything is getting weirder_

_We're all gonna die_

_Don't you think it's on purpose?_

_What makes money like endless violence?_

_We're all gonna die_

Disorder - Joy Division

_I've been waiting for a guide to come and take me by the hand_

_Could these sensations make me feel the pleasures of a normal man?_

_These sensations barely interest me for another day_

_I've got the spirit, lose the feeling, take the shock away_

_It's getting faster, moving faster, it's getting out of hand_

_On the tenth floor, down the back stairs, it's a no man's land_

_Lights are flashing, cars are crashing, getting frequent now_

_I've got the spirit, lose the feeling, let it out somehow_

_What means to you, what means to me, and we will meet again_

_I'm watching you, I'm watching her, I'll take no pity from your friends_

_Who is right, who can tell, and who gives a damn right now_

_Until the spirit new sensation takes hold, then you know_

_Until the spirit new sensation takes hold, then you know_

_Until the spirit new sensation takes hold, then you know_

_I've got the spirit, but lose the feeling_

_I've got the spirit, but lose the feeling_

_Feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling_

These Things - She Wants Revenge

_There's nothing too see here people keep moving on_

_Slowly their necks turn and then they're gone_

_No one cares when the show is done_

_Standing in line and it's cold and you want to go_

_Remember a joke so you turn around_

_There's no one to listen so you laugh by yourself_

_I heard it's cold out, but her popsicle melts_

_She's in the bathroom, she pleasures herself_

_Says I'm a bad man_

_She's locking me out_

_It's cause of these things, it's cause of these things_

_Let's make a fast plan, watch it burn to the ground_

_I try to whisper, so no one figures it out_

_I'm not a bad man, I'm just overwhelmed_

_It's cause of these things, it's cause of these things_

_The crowd on the street walks slowly, don't mind the rain_

_Lovers hold hands to numb the pain_

_Gripping tightly to something that they'll never own_

_And those by themselves by choice or by some reward_

_No mistakes only now you're bored_

_This is the time of your life but you just can't tell_

_I heard it's cold out, but her popsicle melts_

_She's in the bathroom, she pleasures herself_

_Says I'm a bad man_

_She's locking me out_

_It's cause of these things, it's cause of these things_

_Let's make a fast plan, watch it burn to the ground_

_I try to whisper, so no one figures it out_

_I'm not a bad man, I'm just overwhelmed_

_It's cause of these things, it's cause of these things_

Everyday Is Halloween - Ministry

_Well I live with snakes and lizards_

_And other things that go bump in the night_

_'Cause to me everyday is Halloween_

_I have given up hiding and have started to fight_

_I have started to fight_

_Well any time, any place, anywhere that I go_

_All the people seem to stop and stare_

_They say "Why are you dressed like it's Halloween?_

_You look so absurd, you look so obscene."_

_Oh, why can't I live a life for me?_

_Why should I take the abuse that's served?_

_Why can't they see they're just like me?_

_It's the same, it's the same in the whole wide world_

_Well I let their teeny minds think_

_That they're dealing with someone who is over the brink_

_And I dress this way just to keep them at bay_

_'Cause Halloween is everyday_

_Is everyday_

_Oh, why can't I live a life for me?_

_Why should I take the abuse that's served?_

_Why can't they see they're just like me?_

_It's the same, it's the same in the whole wide world_

_Oh, why can't I live a life for me?_

_Why should I take the abuse that's served?_

_Why can't they see they're just like me?_

_It's the same, it's the same in the whole wide world_

_Why hide it?_

_Why fight it?_

_Hurt feelings_

_Best to stop feeling hurt_

_From denials, reprisals_

_It's the same, it's the same in the whole wide world_

Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge

_Got a big plan, his mind's set_

_Maybe it's right_

_At the right place, and right time_

_Maybe tonight_

_In a whisper or a handshake, sending a sign_

_Wanna make out, and kiss hard_

_Wait nevermind_

_Late night, in passing_

_Mention it flip to her best friend_

_It's ok, maybe it slipped_

_But the slip turns to terror_

_And a crush to a like_

_When she walked in, he froze up_

_Leave it to fright_

_It's cute in a way 'til you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak_

_Escape was just nod and a casual wave_

_Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days_

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the other's, it'll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me right_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I wanna fucking tear you apart_

_Then he walked up to her, thinking maybe it'd pass_

_And they talked and looked away a bit, doing the dance_

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

_They took a step back, thought about it_

_What should they do?_

_'Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school_

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

_Either way he wanted her, and this was bad_

_Wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy_

_Now a little crush turned into a like_

_And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I wanna fucking tear you apart_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I wanna fucking tear you apart_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I wanna fucking tear you apart_

I Threw Glass At My Friend's Eyes And Now I'm On Probation - Destroy Boys

_You're ruining my life day by day_

_The butterflies you give me are literally making me nauseas_

_This is disgusting_

_Like seriously dude, what do you think you're doing?_

_You're like way older then me_

_And you're gross_

_And I don't wanna do that_

_Never invite me over ever again_

_Just kidding, please do_

_I really wanna hang out with you_

_Well fuck you_

_You're so old dude, like_

_Seriously what do you think you're doing?_

_Your hands are so big and you're so tall, wow_

_Y'know I kinda wish I'd let you do that one thing that what time_

_But, in retrospect it would've been a bad idea 'cause_

_You don't care about me like I care about you, so that'd be bad_

_Never invite me over ever again_

_Just kidding, please do_

_I really wanna hang out with you_

_I'm really ironically pissed off right now_

_I'm feeling quite lost by now_

_Like in a really big ports like in like Taho or something_

_Somewhere big and scary 'cause you're scary as shit dude_

_Like I don't really know what I can tell you_

_You just kinda freak me out_

_But, we can be friends_

_Never invite me over ever again_

_Just kidding, please do_

_I really wanna hang out with you_

_Never invite me over ever again_

_Just kidding, please do_

_I really wanna make out with you_

_Never invite me over ever again_

_Just kidding, please do_

_I really wanna hang out with you_

Evil - Interpol

_Rosemary_

_Heaven restores you in life_

_You're coming with me_

_Through the aging, the fear, and the strife_

_It's the smiling on the package_

_It's the faces in the sand_

_It's the thought the moves you upwards_

_Embracing me with two hands_

_Right will take you places_

_Yeah maybe to the beach_

_When your friends they do come crying_

_Tell them now you're pleasure's set upon slow release_

_Hey wait_

_Great smile_

_Sensitive to fate_

_No denial_

_But hey, who's on trial?_

_It took a lifespan with no cell mate_

_The long way back_

_So why can't we just look the other way?_

_We speaks about travel_

_Yeah, we think about the land_

_We smart like all people_

_Feeling real tan_

_I could take you places_

_Do you need a knew man?_

_Wipe the pollen from the faces_

_Make revision to a dream while you wait in the van_

_Hey wait_

_Great smile_

_Sensitive to fate_

_No denial_

_But hey, who's on trial?_

_It took a lifespan with no cell mate_

_To find a long way back_

_So why can't we just look the other way?_

_You're weightless, you are exotic_

_You need something for which to care_

_So why can't we just look the other way?_

_Leave some shards under the belly_

_Lay some grease inside my hand_

_It's a sentimental jury_

_And the makings of a good plan_

_You've come to love me lightly_

_Yeah you've come to hold me tight_

_Is this motion ever lasting_

_Or do shadows pass in the night?_

_Rosemary_

_Oh heaven restores you in life_

_I spent a lifespan with no cell mate_

_The long way back_

_So why can't we just look the other way?_

_You're weightless, semi-erotic_

_You need someone to take you there_

_So why can't we just look the other way?_

_Why can't we just play the other game?_

_Why can't we just look the other way?_

Girls And Boys - Blur

_Streets like a jungle_

_So call the police_

_Following the heard down to Greece_

_On holiday_

_Love in the 90's_

_Is paranoid_

_On sunny beaches_

_Take your chances looking for_

_Girls who are boys_

_Who like boys to be girls_

_Who do boys like they're girls_

_Who do girls like they're boys_

_Always should be someone you really love_

_Avoiding all work_

_Because there's none available_

_Battery thinkers_

_Count your thoughts on 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 fingers_

_Nothing is wasted_

_Only reproduced_

_Get nasty blisters_

_Du bist sehr schön_

_But we haven't been introduced_

_Girls who are boys_

_Who like boys to be girls_

_Who do boys like they're girls_

_Who do girls like they're boys_

_Always should be someone you really love_

Mad Monster Party - Ethel Ennis

_The full moon brings out the monster in you_

_A strange tune seems to be playing for you_

_Could you be someone's invention,_

_So unreal as you feel tonight?_

_Did you sell your soul to the devil at the monster party last night?_

_Mad, Mad, Mad Monster party_

_Did you sell your soul to Mephistopheles?_

_Tell me, baby, tell me, tell me please_

_If you made a date with the devil, not me_

_If you know my fate, Honey,... level with me_

_The cold night brings out the creature in you_

_A strange light seems to be falling on you_

_I know it's not your intention_

_To frighten me so tonight_

_Won't you tell me, baby, what happened_

_At the monster party last night?_

_Mad, Mad, Mad Monster party_

Sole Survivor - Blue Öyster Cult

_There walked a lonely man_

_Silent, mute, the only man_

_Not knowing how_

_Not knowing when_

_Was he the sole survivor_

_Why should he be alive_

_Breathing still while others died_

_And the only question_

_Why was he the sole survivor?_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Wind blew across the sand_

_He stood alone and he had no plan_

_And with the last rays of the sun_

_He screamed allowed began to run_

_In his tears he sees his face_

_"I am the end of the human race_

_When I'm gone there'll be no trace_

_For I'm the sole survivor."_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_One night when years had passed_

_The sky shook from a firey blast_

_And then a starship - saved at last!_

_To come rescue this survivor_

_They beckoned him inside_

_But only man he would not ride_

_Instead he found a place to hide_

_For he's the sole survivor_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

_Cursed with second sight_

_Haunted savior_

_Cried into the night_

_Sole survivor_

If You Have Ghosts - cover by Ghost (originally by Roky Erickson)

_If you have ghosts, you have everything_

_If you have ghosts, you have everything_

_You can say anything you want_

_And you can do anything you want to do_

_If you have ghosts, you have everything_

_One never does that_

_One never does that_

_You can call it surprise, there it is_

_And a part of it is me_

_One never does that_

_In the night I am real_

_In the night I am real_

_The moon to the left is a part of my thoughts_

_And a part of me is me_

_Forever is the wind_

_In the night I am real_

_I don't want my fangs too long_

_I don't want my fangs too long_

_The moon to the left is a part of my thoughts_

_And a part of me is me_

_Forever is the wind_

_I don't want my fangs too long_

_If you have ghosts, you have everything_

_If you have ghosts, you have everything_

_If you have ghosts, you have everything_

_If you have ghosts, you have everything_

Walking With A Ghost - Tegan and Sara

_No matter which way you go_

_No matter which way you stay_

_You're out of my mind, out of my mind_

_Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost_

_I said "Please, please don't insist"_

_I was walking with a ghost_

_I said "Please, please don't insist"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Travis**

Le temps de l'amour - Françoise Hardy

_See'est le temps de l'amour,_

_Le temps des copains et de l'aventure._

_Quand le temps va et vient,_

_On ne pense à rien malgré ses blessures._

_Car le temps de l'amour_

_See'est long et see'est court,_

_Ça dure toujures, on s'en souvient._

_On se dit qu'à vingt ans on est le roi do monde,_

_Et qu'éternellement il why aura dans nos yeux_

_Tout le ceil bleu._

_See'est le temps de l'amour,_

_Le temps des copains et de l'aventure._

_Quand le temps va et vient,_

_On ne pense à rein malgré ses blessures._

_Car le temps de l'amour_

_Ça vous met au coeur_

_Beaucoup de chaleur et de bonheur._

_Un beau jour see'est l'amour et le coeur bat plus vite,_

_Car la vie suit son cours_

_Et l'on est tout heureux d'être amoureux_

_See'est le temps de l'amour,_

_Le temps copains et de l'aventure._

_Quand le temps va et vient,_

_On ne pense à rein malgré ses blessures._

_Car le temps de l'amour_

_See'est long et see'est court,_

_Ça dure toujours, on s'en souvient_

He Is - Ghost

_We're standing here by the abyss and the world is in flames_

_Two star-crossed lovers reaching out_

_To the beast with many names_

_He is_

_He is the shinning and the light without whom I cannot see_

_And he is_

_Insurrection, he is spite, he's the force that made me be_

_He is_

_Nostro dis pater, nostr' alma mater_

_He is_

_We're hiding here inside a dream and all our doubts are now destroyed_

_The guidance of the morning stars will lead the way into the void_

_He is_

_He is the shinning and the light without whom I cannot see_

_And he is_

_Insurrection, he is spite, he's the fore that made me be_

_He is_

_Nostro dis pater, nost'r alma mater_

_He is_

_He is_

_He is the shinning and the light without whom I cannot see_

_And he is_

_Insurrection, he is spite, he's the force that made me be_

_He is_

_He is the shinning and the light without whom I cannot see_

_And he is_

_The disobedience that holds us together_

_He is_

_Nostro dis pater, nost'r alma mater_

_And we are falling over the precipice_

Star Dust - Sam Carter feat. Girls Rituals

_I told her I'm an artist (artist)_

_I said I like her harness (harness)_

_She wanna share her stardust (stardust)_

_I think that girl's a Marxist (Marxist)_

_'Cause that's just where her heart is (where her heart is)_

_I keep looking where heart is (where her heart is)_

_Dancing with her so cathartic (so cathartic)_

_So we're back at my apartment (back at my apartment)_

_I told her I'm a garden_

_She said I was a flower_

_I said I was a sweetheart_

_She said I tasted sour_

_I told her I'm an artist_

_I said I like her harness_

_She wanna share her stardust_

_I think that girl's a Marxist_

_'Cause that's just where her heart is_

_Damn, what a hot bitch_

_What a fuckin' smoky goth_

_Girl, fuckin' take it off!_

_If you want_

_She said she wants to hippy flip (flip it)_

_I don't know about that trippy shit (shit)_

_She also wanna babysit (say what?)_

_I'm like, fuck no, I wanna see it bitch (see it bitch)_

_Thank God you came along 'cause, oh man. I felt like I was gonna go crazy. If I could just chill with somebody right now. Like honestly I want someone to, like, put their hand on my hand. Like the most basic form of connectedness to another human being would be fucking fantastic right now._

_I honestly feel like I'm, like, part of a branch that's like being torn off of humanity. Like, right now. On a global scale. But, that's, like, obviously narcissism. That's just how I feel._

_Like, it's been a really shitty, fucking, couple months honestly. It's been, shitty in general, y'know. But you don't wanna hear about my problems._

_It's ok._

_What's up?_

Treat Me Like A Doll - Girls Rituals

_If you really want_

_I'll become the smog around you_

_I'll surround you with my love_

_No matter how much_

_How could it ever be enough?_

_I want to take care of all your needs_

_I want to give you everything_

_I wanna build a nest inside your lungs_

_And curl up and go to sleep as close as I can be to you_

_Keep me_

_Keep me safe_

_I need you_

_More then anything_

_Treat me like a doll_

_I'll be fucking perfect_

_See the real me_

_Buried in the plastic_

_Every fucking day_

_I wake up in a panic_

_Spinning like a drill_

_I can never stop_

_Tearing up_

_Inside myself_

_I built myself_

_From barely fitting parts_

_Scraped up off the floor_

_Bubbling_

_Melting in the heat_

_Melting you and me together_

_What's this stuff?_

_Is it even flesh?_

_Is it even blood?_

_Is it even me?_

_I built myself_

_From barley fitting parts_

_I still fall apart_

_I still fall apart_

_Keep me_

_Keep me safe_

_I need you_

_More then anything_

_Treat me like a doll_

_I'll be fucking perfect_

_See the real me_

_Buried in the plastic_

_Every fucking day_

_I wake up in a panic_

_Spinning like a drill_

_I can never stop_

_Tearing up_

_Inside myself_

No Leverage/No Pleasure - The Scary Jokes

_I know you really must feel sorry for me_

_'Cause I just can't have a normal heart_

_And I get so deeply poisoned by love_

_So please don't go away and leave me with nothing_

_I have no leverage, so I feel no pleasure_

_If I can't have you to myself how can I be happy?_

_So please give me kisses, I won't break my promises_

_I can be a person if you give me the chance_

_Yes, I am ascending to a new low_

_Yes, I feel it spiralling out into everone_

_Can you feel me gnawing away at your heart?_

_And can you hear me when I scream_

_Uh oh_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Oh, can't you see, you took over me_

_You hijacked my mind, not that I want it back_

_I want you so bad, I know that it's sad_

_It's just how I deal, I can't help how I feel_

_Look I have no doors, I've torn through the walls_

_I've ripped up the floors, laid waste to it all_

_I burned up me body, now I have nobody_

_Can I have you, and can you be everything I need?_

_Yes, I am ascending to a knew love_

_Yes, I feel it spiralling out into everyone_

_Can you feel me gnawing away at your heart?_

_And can you hear it when I scream_

_Uh oh_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I love you (I need you), I love you (I need you), I love you_

_I love you (I need you), I love you (I need you), I love you_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

Swing - Zero7

_Thought you'd be forever the same_

_When did you become so easy to change?_

_Can't like who I want_

_No, that's not true_

_I do know_

_Just can't figure out how to pin down_

_There will be no unguarded kisses, let go of my hand when they're around_

_They say I'm unsound_

_But what do they know?_

_They can't figure out how to get down_

_Soon enough I won't care_

_Stay in my arms, if you dare_

_You can't romanticize_

_They are crazy_

_Will only let you down_

_Try to figure out how to keep you down_

_They're all alone_

_I will keep you down_

Life Eternal - Ghost

(lmao I'll update this later so the lyrics for this song are here but it's 12:19 AM and I ain't feeling up to it rn)


End file.
